


For Him

by RyanTyler2294



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanTyler2294/pseuds/RyanTyler2294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kojuro was willing to do anything for him. Maybe it was for his own selfish reason, but he cared deeply for this man; and didn't want to be separated from him again. Not like this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a dragon that lived in the caves deep within the forest. He had been hatched in the spring, and for the first few years of his life he lived with his parents. Dragons grow up exceptionally fast, so once he learned how to fly, his parents let him leave the nest so he could take on a life of his own. He was no older than seven at the time of his departure, but he wasn’t worried. Dragons are top of the food chain, even the young are feared by all of the forest!

This disheartened the young dragon. He wanted to make friends with the other creatures who lived here, but none of them wanted anything to do with him. He would spend all day looking for someone to talk to. At night he would sit in his cave and wonder what it would be like if just one person talked to him.

Surely he wasn’t that scary! He could take on a humanoid form to appear smaller, but the other creatures could still tell what he was. He was truly alone. So, he decided to return to his parents cave. Upon his arrival, he found that his parents had left this cave. He frowned as he sat down. There was no way for him to know where they had gone.

He cried. It wasn’t a human cry. It was the sound young creatures make when they call for their mother. When they’re sad, when they’re lonely, or when they’re scared, the mother would always come when she heard that sound. But this time, no one came.

He stayed in the cave for a few more months, hoping that his parents would return. Seasons passed and he finally was at peace with the fact that they would not be coming back. 

He would live the rest of his life alone. The only contact he had was with his prey when he went hunting.

Then one day he was awaken by a weird smell. It was of a creature who normally didn’t enter the woods, much less brave the dragon realm! Humans. Humans were in his meadows for some reason. Then, as soon as it was there, it was gone. They must be lost, he thought. However, he didn’t bother to move from his spot. He was only bothered by the way their scent lingered for hours.

Then he heard a cry, and another, and another, It was the cry of that of an infant child. Like he had done before, it was crying for its mom. He ignored it. The parents would come to it before any predators do. But the crying continued. After a half hour passed and the crying still hadn’t stopped, he became concerned.

Against his better judgment he got up to see what it was. Other creatures had heard the cry as well and had started to swarm. Once he arrived they started to scatter accepting that the dragon would take the kill. It was better to back down then face his strength

He kneeled next to a small bundle of blankets. The child had been left in a clearing. He was easy picking for anyone. It was a miracle that nothing had gotten him yet. The child was still crying the whole time, even when he picked it up it continued to fuss.

The child was disfigured. It had some sort of scar on it that resembled scales along his right side. The skin around his eye had fused shut, and his mouth and nostrils shared the same affliction. The infected skin was red and inflamed. It didn’t look comfortable, and he could tell that the child was suffering. But he couldn’t bring himself to kill it.

He wrapped it back up in its’ blankets and carried the child with him. He would seek out the Sacred Deer of the Forest. It was a creature that was said to be wise. He might have something that could help, or advice on what to do with this child!

The realm of the deer was in a part of the forest that was never dark. The fruit and flowers were always in bloom. It was a beautiful oasis that had gone untouched by most of the creatures of the forest.

“Kojuro, what brings you here?” The deer asked. He stood taller than most men. He was dressed elegantly in cloth of silk that had been dyed in pale blues and greens. Golden bracelets hung from his thin wrist, and rings with many colored jewels wrapped about delicate fingers. Chokers and necklaces made of beads were about his neck. The most notable feature were the two antlers that sprouted from his head. They went out three feet on each side and went up just a bit higher.

He smiled when the young dragon came closer. The baby was still in his arms as he sat down. The child had stopped crying during the journey. It had fallen asleep: too exhausted to keep making noise. It was a relief to Kojuro’s ears, but he became concerned that something may be wrong.

“I found this in the wood.” He set the child down in the grass, still wrapped in its blankets. “What should I do?”

“What do you plan to do?” The deer asked sitting down as well so he could get a better look at the child.

“I don’t know. I don’t want to kill him, but I can’t take care of him either. I doubt that anyone else would be willing to, but I couldn’t just leave him alone.”

“Why can’t you take care of him?” 

“I don’t know.” Kojuro shrugged. “I’m not old enough to have a kid. And he’s human. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“I can give you some simple instructions, if you really wish for him to live.”

“I do!” 

“But you must also accept the fact that he might not live long. You see this scarring?” The deer pointed to the scaly patches. “He’s sick. His parents probably abandoned him once they didn’t have a way to heal him.”

“Just cause he was sick?”

“And disfigured. Humans, like other creatures, are superficial. His scars could keep him from finding a mate, or leave him unable to hunt and take care of himself.”

“They left him just for that?” Kojuro frowned looking down at the child. “So he’s gonna die?”

“Maybe.” The deer said. “I can help revert some of the illness, but the rest will be up to whether or not his body can handle the stress of the disease.”

Kojuro nodded firmly. He was determined to not let this child die in his care. Its parents may not have wanted him, but he was willing to take care of it. It would mean he would have something to do for the next few years, and when it was old enough to talk, he would have some company!

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Kojuro asked.

“Hmm,” Kenshin picked the bundle up unwrapping it some. “He’s a boy.” He said before putting the blankets back. “What are you going to name him?”

“I didn’t think of that.” Kojuro scratched the back of his head.

“Well, give it some thought.” Kenshin said laying his hand on the child to start to heal him. Where the child’s mouth had fused started to separate, along with his nostrils. His skin started to clear up, but he started to fuss again. “He should be fine if you feed him a healthy diet.”

“What should I feed him?”

“He’s an omnivore. So he eats both plants and meat. But right now he’s still young so he can only handle milk and water.”

“Where am I supposed to get milk?”

“I’m sure you can ask some of the other creatures for help.”

“They’re scared of me.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” He passed the child back to Kojuro. “In a few more months he’ll be ready to eat normal foods. He can’t handle raw meat, so you’ll have to learn how to cook. Do you think you can handle that?”

“Yes.” Kojuro said standing up.

“Take care. If you need any advice, you can always come back here.” And then Kenshin disappeared.

~.~.~.~.~

Masamune was shaking as he sat in the Katakura’s living room. The police were still trying to talk to him, but he was still in shock. They draped a blanket around him to keep him warm. His eye was darting around the room as he took in his surroundings. Small hands gripped the blanket around himself.

Kojuro’s family has stopped working in the foster care system weeks ago, but they got a call about a kid that needed an emergency home, and all the other places were at full capacity.

“Fine, but this is the last time.” His mom had said over the phone. She stopped working with them when she realized that a lot of the kids that went through their house were bullying Kojuro. He was only eight at the time and he was fearful of what they would do to him if he told. When she did find out, she didn’t want to chance it again.

But the worker over the other side of the phone sounded desperate. She said that the kid had been found a few days ago, and was getting discharged from the hospital. They still hadn’t found a place to put him in that time. They only called the Katakura’s as a last resort.

This kid didn’t seem like he would be any trouble. He started freaking out when he realized that these people hadn’t taken him home. The police officer and the social worker were trying to calm him down at the moment. He kept crying and asking for his mom, and they tried to explain that he couldn’t go back to her.

Kojuro came down stairs when he heard the crying. No, he wasn’t crying. He was screaming. The sound pierced his ears, and he thought that someone was actually in trouble. He looked to his mom in questioned, and she explained that the boy’s name was Masamune, and that he would be staying with them until a home opened up.

It took hours to get the kid to finally be quiet. He had cried himself to sleep still wrapped up in the shock blanket. He had been laid down in the spare bed in Kojuro’s room. He slept through the night without waking up.

The next morning the kid seemed to had resided in his fate. He was sitting up in his bed, watching as Kojuro played with his toys on the floor. He didn’t speak. Sometimes he would sniffle and let out a small cry. He wiped his eye quickly when he started to feel tears coming down his cheek.

He wouldn’t come out of the room, so Kojuro’s mom had left breakfast on the night stand. He picked at it once or twice, but didn’t eat much. They said he would come around eventually and for right now that they should just wait.

Kojuro was used to sharing his room, and used to playing by himself so he wasn’t concerned about Masamune.

“Hey,” the kid spoke after the sun had come down. Kojuro was startled by the words but looked up all the same.

“Yes?”

“D-do you…do you think my mommy will come back to get me?’

Kojuro felt his heart sink. He knew she wouldn’t. He heard the story of how this kid got here, and knew without question that she wasn’t coming back. But he couldn’t just say that! He would start crying again, and this time it would be Kojuro’s fault, and he didn’t want that.

“I’m not sure.” He said instead. It was a safe answer and something that Masamune would believe. The kid nodded, wiping his face again. He then continued to just sit there. It was pitiful to watch. He stood up and sat down next to him on the bed, putting one of his toy trucks in the kid’s hand, trying to get him to play.  
It took a few minutes but eventually Masamune started to play with him.

~.~.~.~.~

Kojuro named the human Masamune. He wasn’t growing up as quick as he thought he would be. The child had no instincts and Kojuro had to constantly keep an eye on him. Feeding him was the hardest part. There were times when Masamune would just play with his food. He would mush it in his hands for a long time before he considered putting it to his face and mush it even more. He had never seen another creature do anything like this!

He had to take him with him when he was hunting. Masamune didn’t have the instinct to hold on to his care giver like other young creatures. Kojuro had found some long vines and leaves and tied the baby to him. It made things a bit more difficult, but he was managing. Like Kenshin said, when he asked the other creatures for help they would lend a hand. Whether it was to help Masamune or because they were scared of Kojuro, he would never know.

Regardless he was determined to do this! He wouldn’t abandon him just because things were getting difficult. Masamune was becoming strong and healthy. He cried a lot, but Kenshin said that was a good thing. Something about him signaling that he was hungry was important. Other than that, Masamune was a quiet child. He somehow knew not to make noise when Kojuro was hunting.

“You’re a bit young to be taking care of something so small.” Shingen, the Great Tiger of the West had said.  
Kojuro had to move westwards in the winter. It had gotten cold in the cave. He was used to it, but Masamune was shivering. Small bumps started to cover his skin and he wouldn’t stop crying. Kojuro had gone to a nearby village and stolen some clothes, but no matter how much he bundled Masamune, the little human stayed cold.

So, knowing he might lose his cave to other creatures if he left, he packed up his stuff and went to find somewhere warm. Now he was in Takada. The tiger's den was warm, and Masamune had quieted down. He was sucking his thumb in his sleep as he laid near the fire.

“I know, but I can’t let him die.” Kojuro said

“How old are you boy?”

“I turn eight next Spring.”

“And he looks barely a year old.” Shingen tsked as he picked up the sleeping child. “Humans don’t have many defenses. Abandoning is something that is unforgivable.”

“But I take good care of him.”

“I can tell. He’s very healthy.”

“But he doesn’t do well in the cold.”

“You guys can stay here as long as you need. I have a young one who’s his age.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Weren’t you wondering what that little fur ball over there was?” Shingen pointed to the tiger fur bundle next to the fire. “His name is Yukimura. He’s from a different pack of tigers. He fell behind when they changed dens, so I took the little guy in.”

“That’s sad.”

“In a way yes, but he managed to find a loving home. Maybe his family will come back, and maybe they won’t. What he needs is someone to teach him wrong from right, and to encourage him, and to love him.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Make sure that you’re kind to this little one.” He passed Masamune back to Kojuro. You two aren’t so different in age so it will be hard for you to raise him. You’re so young, and probably not completely ready to take on this kind of responsibility.”

“I have to try!”

“That’s the spirit!”

“I can’t wait for him to start talking! I want to be his friend. It gets lonely in back in the cave since Mom and Dad left.”

“They left already? I know dragons leave their offspring earlier than others, but I didn’t think it was before their tenth spring.”

“I’m not sure either.” Kojuro shrugged.

“You should get some sleep.” Shingen said. “I’ll have to blow out the fire soon.”

~.~.~.~.~

From what Kojuro could tell from the adults talking, Masamune had been abandoned in the woods by his mother. It wasn’t until later when Masamune himself re told the story that he put all the pieces together.

Apparently, Masamune had been home for about a week after his eye surgery. Things had been normal and his mother suggested playing a game of hide-and-go-seek. She blindfolded him and led the trusting boy out into the woods. She then told him to count to one hundred, and left. When Masamune was done counting it was dark and he wandered through the woods for days. It wasn’t until he stumbled into someone’s back yard that anyone even knew he was missing.

He was rushed to the hospital. He had injuries from the times he had fallen and he was severely dehydrated and close to death. The police had been called and were able to look   
into what happened. His mother denied ever having a kid, she had cleaned out his room and everything. But the neighbors confirmed that a child had lived there, and neglect and abandonment charges were being brought against her.

Masamune had been asking for his mom the whole time since they found him. The nurses didn’t have the heart to tell him so they left it to his social worker. Apparently he started having a panic attack as they tried to explain it to him. That’s where the shock blanket came from. Once he calmed down he asked for her again and they had to keep re-explaining the situation.

They were still trying to contact any family that he might have. Until then he was living with the Katakuras. His mother mentioned that she had a feeling they were going to keep him here for as long as possible, and she seemed to be right. A year had passed since then and Masamune was still here.

He had broken out of his shell in this time. He was like any other boy his age, always on the move and always up to something. He and Kojuro made quite the pair. They were playmates now, and had grown close to each other.

So of course, when Masamune had declared that he wanted to stay here forever, was when his uncle surfaced. The man lived a few towns over. He had called to confirm his annual visit, to find that his sister was in jail for neglect. He then went to the police to explain who he was, and that he wanted custody of Masamune. He was the only family the boy had left. If he had known what was going on he would have come down as soon as Masamune had been found.

Kojuro heard his family talking about it before he was told. He was truly sad to see his friend go. Masamune had been happy to see his uncle, but it was clear in his action that he didn’t want to leave. He cried and protested until his uncle promised that they would come back to visit Kojuro. Then he left willingly, waving sadly the whole way to the car.

They didn’t see each other for years after that.

~.~.~.~.~

Masamune grew strong over the years. Kenshin had given him a few extra abilities when he healed him. For example he could grow scales in certain places and he had sharper teeth and claws. Small wings sprouted from his back but he had yet to be able to use them.

He was an odd creature to look at. He wasn’t human anymore. He doubted that Masamune would ever be able to go into a human village and be accepted. Nor was he a dragon. He had some of the qualities of one, but no dragon would recognize him. It didn’t seem to bother him that much. It was the same way he never questioned living with Kojuro. He never asked where their parents were or why they were so different.

When he was old enough he wanted to help out as much as possible to thank Kojuro for his years of looking after him. Masamune was a natural hunter. He could track a trail without having a good sense of smell. It was amazing to watch. He was so focused when he did this, and so alert.

They had to move West during the winter, but it seemed no one was bold enough to inhabit his cave while he was gone. Masamune and the young cub were good friends. Yukimura looked forwards to their visits. However, Yukimura was growing up faster than Masamune. He was a full adult Tiger by their third trip to the west. It’s why he stayed close to Kojuro. The other man was growing at a similar pace to him in his humanoid form.

“How come our cave can’t hold heat?” Masamune asked every time they got back. “Even when we light a fire in here it stays cold.”

“I’m not sure.” Kojuro said. He was just glad to be home.

“Maybe it’s because of that back entrance. If we plug it, the cave might hold heat and we won’t have to move every winter.”

“You don’t want to see the tigers again?”

“I hate having to take the walk.” He said. “We go all the way across the forest!”

It would have been a quick trip if Masamune could fly, but he couldn’t, so Kojuro walked besides him. Kojuro had offered to carry him, but Masamune had his pride. He declined. 

He had no covering on his feet so by the end of the trip they could be covered in cuts and blisters.

Masamune was nineteen now. He was way past what Shingen would call a rebellious phase. He thinks that he was just trying to prove he was independent. It only made Kojuro worry more. After a trip like this, Masamune couldn’t walk for weeks because of the condition of his feet.

By this point it was spring, and Kojuro was left to do all the hunting by himself. He tried to stick to his humanoid form when he was around Masamune, but being in his dragon form made hunting a lot easier.

“Sorry about this.” Masamune said as Kojuro wrapped his feet. The dragon had to go all the way down to Kenshin’s place to get the proper treatment to heal him.

“Just be more careful next time. It would be less painful if you just let me carry you.”

“I can walk on my own.”

Kojuro sighed.

“Just wait, when my wings finally work we won’t have to keep going through this.”  
The dragon stopped his work to look up and smile at the other man. It had been a long time coming since Masamune’s wings had sprouted. Kojuro wasn’t sure if he was ever going to be able to fly with them. They looked awkward and deformed. He couldn’t tell Masamune that. However he couldn’t help but smile when Masamune got enthusiastic like this. There was this glint in his eye, and this tone to his voice that made Kojuro’s heart swell. His smile was just as contagious. It was all teeth and high energy, the kind of thing that can make ones heart flutter.

“We’ll see. I’m going to get food. I’ll be right back, alright.” Kojuro said getting up.

“Alright.” Masamune laid down.

“Don’t start walking around.”

“I won’t.”

“It will only make things worse.”

“I know.”

Kojuro flew from the cave and took to the sky. The creatures just outside of the meadows started to scatter when they saw him over head. They knew what it meant. It didn’t matter though. Kojuro spotted what he wanted and dove for it. He was fully in his dragon form now and his claws extended outwards to catch his prey.

Then a shot rang out through the woods and the animal he was after dropped. Bullets started to spray towards him. They bounced off his scales and did him no harm. They must be hunters. But he hadn’t expected them to be this close to his meadows. He landed letting off a wave of electricity. It knocked the hunters out for now. He went over to his prey. The shot hadn’t killed it.

He shook his head putting the poor thing out of its misery. He picked it up regardless. This was his kill! With the hunters here there wouldn’t be any other creatures around this area for a while, if they ever came back. If there were hunters then humans might be trying to move in.

He flapped his wings becoming airborne again so he could bring his kill home. Masamune was probably hungry.

Speaking of Masamune, the humans being more present in the forest would explain a few of his odd behaviors. Recently, Masamune had developed a sense of privacy. He had to go deeper into the woods to find a place to defecate. He wore pants now. Kojuro wasn’t sure where he had found them. He even found a place to bathe that no one else knew about so that he didn’t have to worry about people looking at him.

Kojuro never thought that any of that mattered, but here they were. Shingen said he should respect it: it’s a part of who Masamune was, since he was actually human. It didn’t bother him really. It was just the fact that all these changes seemed to happen overnight. He even knew a few human words now.

He paused at the mouth of the cave. He was a bit further away from it but he could see Masamune in the back. His back was to Kojuro, and he hadn’t seemed to notice him. His shoulder was moving, but Kojuro couldn’t see his arm and…oh…he was…

Kojuro flew away from the entrance. Apparently humans don’t go into heat like the other creatures of the forest. They had a sex drive year round, but they don’t necessarily mate during that time. As a result, Kojuro has caught Masamune masturbating many times. It mostly happened when they stayed with Shingen. Masamune couldn’t go out of the cave as often as the other because he wasn’t equipped for the cold.

It left Masmaune alone most times during the day when the others went hunting. Even Yukimura was able to join the hunting party. It was just this year when Kojuro had first caught him, panting and withering on the cave floor. His hand was busy at work between his legs. Kojuro had flown away to give him some time and acted as if he never saw.  
He was more concerned that something like this was happening in the winter. He had to fly to talk to Kenshin about it. The deer explained to him that it was normal for humans to go through on and off periods of arousal.

“Him touching himself is normal.”

“Are you sure.”

“Self-gratification is important if he so desires it.”

“Really?”

“There aren’t any other human in the area and he’s still disfigured by their standards.”

“He’s beautiful compared to most creatures!”

Kenshin smiled softly at him, “You think so.”

“Yes! His will to live is something to be admired. Despite his handicaps he still pushes on.” His cheeks turned pink as he tried to get Kenshin to understand him.

“Don’t worry about it too much.”

So he doesn’t. However he gets the feeling that he shouldn’t be there when Masamune is doing this kind of thing. Sure he’d come across creatures of different sort mating in the middle of the field without care, but that was normal. It was something you just learn to ignore. But with Masamune, he found it hard to turn away.

Even from further away he could hear Masamune’s small sounds of pleasures. It wouldn’t be long now. He sat with his kill as he waited for him to be done. It was a few minutes later when he came back to the cave. Masamune was asleep now. He tended to do that after masturbation. He was still sweaty and his bangs were stuck to his forehead, but he looked content.

Kojuro got to work on skinning his kill and separating meat from the bone. He had to work quickly before the flies came. The last thing they needed were maggots.

~.~.~.~.~

Kojuro started his second year of high school with very little enthusiasm. He wished that summer break was longer! He wanted to hang out with friends, and relax, and not worry about homework and stuff like that. It wasn’t even like he could go straight home. He had to be in a club in order to stay in school. He joined the baseball club. Not much was expected of him there. They hadn’t won a tournament in years, and very little effort was expected. It meant he could put effort into his studies and not worry about this.

So as luck would have it, Masamune had started going to the same school. He didn’t know this until he got to baseball practice. Masamune was one of the first years who had to try out. Kojuro was late, so he didn’t get properly introduced the newbies.

“Damn,” one of the guys had whispered when Masamune was up at bat. “He’s good.”

“Apparently he was one of the top players in the middle school leagues.” The captain said looking through the forms. “Let’s see how he stacks up against the second and third   
years.”

It was amazing to watch him. He was focused whenever he was up, and proved to be a strong pitcher as well. He was like a pro, but still so young. It would be amazing to watch him grow over the next few years. Even more amazing to watch, was the way he encouraged the other first years, and instructed them on what proper form would be when they were having difficulties. He was a natural leader!

“Kojuro!” Masamune caught up to him at the end of practice. “I thought that was you. I couldn’t miss that birthmark anywhere.” He was grinning pointing to his cheek in the place where said mark was.

The mark on Kojuro’s left cheek was a birthmark, however, because it looked like a slash mark no one ever believed him about it. Even Masamune said birthmark jokingly as if he didn’t believe it.

“You were pretty good out there.”

“Go ahead pretend you’re not happy to see me,” he rolled his eyes. “And thanks.”

“I am happy to see you.”

The smile on his face grew bigger, if that was even possible. He was all energy, and still the same Masamune he was before he left. He wanted to catch up since they had been apart for so long. The first thing he did was insist on them exchanging phone numbers. He didn’t want to lose touch again.

“I didn’t know you were into baseball.” Kojuro said. They had stopped to get something to eat on the way home.

“I wasn’t until middle school. I had to play a sport or be in a club.” Masamune explained. “And my Uncle suggested baseball so I tried it out, and I liked it.”

“I heard you were one of the top players.”

“Yeah, after working my ass off! I wanted to go to the championships so…”

“A lot of work?”

“You wouldn’t believe. A lot of the kids in my league had been playing since they could properly hold a bat. It’s intimidating! If I slacked off even a little bit then I’ll get left behind. What about you? I thought you were all about soccer or something like that.”

“I lost interest.”

“Really?”

“Yup. The decided to give baseball a try. I don’t suck at it so…”

“You’re probably awesome at it aren’t you?”

“I’m average.”

“You were always modest.”

Kojuro was an average player. He could never find it in himself to try more than a little bit. He was more focused on his studies and hadn’t improved much over the year. Now he wished that he had done a little bit more. He thinks Masamune might be a lot better than him, and he didn’t want to disappoint him with a lackluster performance.

In the end he did, but Masamune still acted as if he was amazed. Maybe he was, or maybe he was just giddy about seeing each other, and didn’t really pay attention to whether or not Kojuro could play well. And Kojuro never got over the way Masamune played. His body was like a well-oiled machine. His form was perfect. You could see the years of practice behind his technique.

“I’m not that good.” Masamune said when people praised. “Maybe a bit above average, but not so high that…”

“You’re the team's ace.” The captain had said. “We’ll be counting on you in our first game.

And damn, did he step it up for the game. It was like he was holding back during practice. Or maybe the heat of the moment had him running at one hundred percent. No one could be sure. The one thing that was clear, was that he wanted to take this team to the top. His determination caused everyone to step up their game.

And for all that they lost at the Inter-High. Masamune had cried out of frustration. He had missed the last pitch of the inning, causing their loss. They had made it to the semi-finals, which was a lot further than what they achieved last year, but it didn’t make it any better.

The captain decided on making use of their vacation week, by going to training camp. It was just a way to make sure that no one slacked off during vacation, but the team was down for it! They were told they would be staying at a hotel, in the end it turns out their rooms, were cabins. Cabins that were in disrepair, but the guys running the place had a few tents.

“Pair up guys.” The coach had said.

Naturally Kojuro ended up sharing with Masamune. The tent was just big enough for the two of them. They had to have their sleeping bags right next to each other, but it wasn’t that bad. When they were younger, they would sometimes share the bed when Masamune had nightmares. So they didn’t think much of having to sleep so close to each other.   
Who would? After a long day of practice they both just wanted to go to sleep.

“I can’t believe we had to do those drills one hundred times!”

“It wasn’t that many,” Kojuro said

“It felt like it.” Masamune said stretching out. “And why do we have to be stuck out here in the woods?”

“You were there when they explained it.”

“Yeah, but I paid for a room, not a tent.”

“They gave you a refund.”

“That’s not the point.”

“A least it’s a nice night. We’re not supposed to have rain for the next few days.”

“That doesn’t make it any better.” Masamune was facing away from him as he spoke. Kojuro hadn’t paid him any mind because he was changing into his sleep wear. It wasn’t until he went to go lay down that he looked over to him. If you didn’t know Masamune then you wouldn’t know what to look for, but Kojuro did know him, so he noticed the slight tremor in his body.

“Masamune?”

“What?”

“Are you still scared of the woods?”

No response. Kojuro sighed reaching out to him. He pulled him close so they were pressed flushed against each other. He could feel him shaking now

“You’re fine. We’re not gonna leave you here.” Kojuro said softly.

“I know that.” His voice was quivering.

“Then calm down. Try to breathe like me.” Kojuro said. He kept each breath steady as he spoke. Masamune was a step away from hyperventilating, and he was trying to prevent that.

“It’s easier said than done.”

“I know. I know.” He ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. “Just try. I know you’re scared, but you have to breathe. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you, so it’s okay.”  
After a minute or two passed with Kojuro, more or less rambling, Masamune finally let out the breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Half way through he switched out panic inhales for one constant inhale.

“Sorry about that.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Kojuro said.

“The woods just really freak me out.”

“I know.”

“I keep thinking I’m gonna get lost again, and no one is gonna come and look for me, and it will be just like last time…” His voice trailed off.

“I would look for you. I wouldn’t go home until I found you.”

Needless to say when the coach came around to wake them up, he found those two snuggled up with up with each other. He didn’t say anything at the time, but he would later pull Kojuro aside and give him a small lecture. He was the older one in the situation, and if anything happens, responsibility would be put on him and…

“It’s not like that.” Kojuro protested. “He got scared and, I was just comforting him.”

“I’m sure.”

“I’m not lying.”

“Just be careful alright? I wouldn’t want to see something happen to you because of a misunderstanding.”

~.~.~.~.~

Masamune more than anything wanted to fly. He had these wings on his back, he should use them for something! Kojuro was hesitant to teach him: he wasn’t sure if he even had the capacity to fly. Yet, here they were at the edge of their cave. Below was a….well let’s just say it was a long way down.  
Masamune hadn’t been expecting Kojuro to push him from the cave. He had screamed when it happened, but this was the only way Kojuro knew how to teach. He was doing it no differently than what his parents had done to him. Instincts will do the rest.

But Masamune was human. Kojuro wasn’t sure if he even had instincts. So he went into a freefall to keep up with his friend as he tumbled through the air. He was screaming for help now as he got closer to the ground. His hands were stretched in front of him as he tried to grab on to something, anything that would keep him from falling.  
Kojuro was starting to take on his full dragon form now. It would slow him down a bit, but he would be strong enough to catch Masamune and pull him up before he hit the ground.

Yet, against all odds, Masamune opened his wings, catching air, and slowed his descent. With a few flaps of his wings he was fluttering. He panted eye wide as he looked at Kojuro in disbelief.

“You pushed me off the fucking cliff!”

“You asked me to teach you how to fly.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“But you’re flying now aren’t you?”

“That’s not the point!”

Kojuro just laughed at Masamune’s reaction. He was still yelling about something or the other, but he was okay. He seemed to be ignoring the part that he was flying like he had set out to do.

“So, are you going to complain all day, or are you going to test your wings out?”  
From there living was a lot easier for them. Masamune could hunt faster and he no longer had to walk when they migrate for the winter.

“Hey Kojuro.”

“Hmm?” They were down by the river getting water to store in the cave, and maybe some fish while they were at it.

“I’m human right.”

“Yes…” he wasn’t sure where this was going.

“So…why aren’t I with other humans? The people in the village say that only a few hunters brave these woods, and most don’t come back.”

“You got lost when you were little.” Kojuro explained. “The other creatures were looking to eat you, but I took you in.”

“You never tried to send me back to the village.”

“Dragon hunters do exist.” Kojuro looked at him directly. “I could have been killed going back in there, and I figured anyone irresponsible enough to let their child wander this far, wasn’t fit to raise them.”

“That wasn’t for you to decide!”

He hadn’t expected Masamune to become hostile. Maybe all this time he had felt displaced. Kojuro had always thought of him as his best friend, and assumed Masamune felt the same. But now he looked mad, as if he was confronting his kidnapper.

“Would you rather I had sent you back to the village?”

“Yes! Instead of you keeping me here and turning me into this!” He pointed to where the scales covered his skin and the disfigurement of his eye.

“I wasn’t even ten years of age when I found you. The thought of going into the village terrified me.”

“So you just keep me trapped in your cave?”

“When you were little I couldn’t let you out of my sight. You didn’t develop like other creatures, and you never grew any real form of defense. I had to always be by you.”

“Then why am I like this!”

“Kenshin did that, so you would have a way to protect yourself. A human in the forest is a sitting duck for…”

“Then why keep me here?”

Kojuro frowned. “I never meant you any harm. I only wanted to make sure you were okay, and that you would live to see the next day.”

“Or are you keeping me around for later?”

“Later? Masamune, where is all this coming from?”

“Nowhere.”

Kojuro knew that Masamune had been frequenting the village more and more often. He was starting to reek of them. But he was okay with it. Masamune probably just wanted to know more about his culture. These were facts that Kojuro couldn’t give him, so he didn’t see the harm in him going there from time to time. But what he was suggesting…  
The other creatures knew that Masamune was off limits when it came to hunting. He was Kojuro’s companion and was to be treated with the same dignity as a dragon. He kept him from danger and went out of his way to make sure he was healthy and happy.

“I would never hurt you. You know that.” He was still frowning. They had known each other long enough for him to believe that!

“Then how come you never once tried to get me back to the village? Didn’t you think I would be better off with my own kind?”

“The thought never occurred to me. I was only concerned with the moment and making sure you were safe…Masamune…”

“Some of the villagers said that a dragon ate my family and took me in out of guilt.”

“Masamune…”

“Did you?” His voice cracked. “All this time, have I been alone for no reason?”

“You’re not alone.” Kojuro said firmly. “I’m always by your side.”

“And none of the other creatures want anything to do with me because of it! You scared them away and it keeps me close to you.”

“I don’t try to…”

Masamune flew away.

Kojuro was alone for a whole month. He thought Masamune would be back by night fall, then maybe the morning, or the end of the week, or the next week. Or he was going to be lonely again. Masamune had been gone so long that his scent was starting to fade from the cave. What worse, fall was on its way, and soon after winter. Masamune wasn’t built to survive the cold!

Maybe he went back to the village? They seemed to make it through the winter just fine, so they could take care of Masamune. They had “civilized” him after only a few visits, so they shouldn’t mind taking him in. At least there he would be safe.

But it didn’t make him feel any better. Masamune had never been easy to influence, so he wondered what exactly was said for him to think that he ate his parents. In all these years they spent together, Masamune had to know that he cared for him deeply, and that he wouldn’t do anything that would cause him distress. He went so far out of his way for him and yet, he was laying on the floor of the cave, alone.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe you graduated!” Masamune grinned. His hands came up to smoosh Kojuro’s face.

“It does seem like time flew by.” Kojuro admitted removing Masamune’s hands from his face.

“Well, at least now you don’t have school work. We got to make the best of our time, since you decided to go to America to study and all.”

“It’s a good school.”

Masamune frowned. They had just met back up with each other and Kojuro would be leaving again after a few years. It sucked. He wanted more time and…

“I’ll be back for vacations and holidays.”

“I know.”

“Then don’t look so glum.” He draped his arm over Masamune’s shoulder. “You have my number, and we can skype or something when I’m not busy with work.”

“That’s true.” Masamune smiled.

Kojuro’s parents had located them and were congratulating him, and taking pictures. They were happy for him. He planned to hang out with his friends tonight. It was the last time they would probably all be able to get together. A lot of them were going away for the summer.

It was a third year only kind of party.

“I’m surprised that Masamune didn’t come with you.” Chosokabe said.

“Why is that?”

“You guys are always with each other. It’s kind of weird to see one without the other.” Tokugawa explained. “He’s been stuck to you like glue since he got here.’

“We were friends when we were little.”

“Sure, sure. But even you can’t be so blind to not see that…”

“I know.” Kojuro sighed. “Are we gonna go do something or not. You’re heading back up West tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I have a flight in the afternoon.” Chosokabe said. “Mori’s leaving too.”

“You guys can’t stay another week?” Tokugawa asked.

“I’m looking forward to heading home.” Chosokabe admitted. “It will be nice to not be stuck up that small apartment, see my family again.”

“So…let’s make this memorable!” Tokugawa said.

Kojuro got back in late, but his parents were expecting as much. He was tired and went straight to bed, not even showering. He just threw his clothes to the floor. He was sore and exhausted from everything that had went down. So of course when he was about to go to sleep, was when he heard a light tapping on his window.

He sighed but got up and opened it glaring at Masamune, “I said I wouldn’t open up after 2am anymore.”

“But it’s almost four in the morning and you did anyways. I went all the way across town to get here. You gonna let me in or not?”

Kojuro sighed moving out of the way.

“Nice boxers.” Masamune snickered before flopping on the bed.

“There’s nothing wrong with these.” Kojuro sat down next to him. “So, what’s up?”

“Bored.” Such an obvious lie. “So I decided to see if you were back yet. You guys do anything fun.”

“Not really.”

“Stuff you can’t talk about?” Masamune smirked. “You were with Chika, there’s no way you guys didn’t do something risky!”

“Nothing I can say.” Kojuro sighed pulling the blankets back over himself. He really was tired.

Masamune frowned rolling over to face Kojuro. “I came at a bad time huh?”

“Kind of I was about to go to sleep.”

“Sorry.”

“What did you come over for?”

“I just wanted to check in, see how you were doing…”

“I can tell when you’re lying.” Kojuro said making space next to him. Masamune crawled over to lay next to him.

“I know. I just wanted to see you…” he laid his head down on the pillow. “You’re not gonna send me back home right?”

“It’s too late for that.” He yawned.

“Good.” Masamune was laying on his side so he could face Kojuro. “You promise that you’ll come back and visit, right?”

“Why wouldn’t I?"

“I don’t know.” Masamune mumbled. “I mean, if you like it there, you’ll probably move there.”

“That’s a pretty big if.” Kojuro raised an eyebrow. “Even if I did I would still keep in touch.”

“Good. I don’t want to lose you again. Ya know?”

“I know.”

“I’m keeping you up aren’t I?”

“A little.”

“Sorry.” He fell quiet, because he too was falling asleep as he talked. “I’ll let you sleep.”

His mother knocked on the door around eleven. She decided to give him a little bit more time to sleep since he spent most of last night celebrating.

“It’s time to get up sweetheart.” She said after knocking on the door.

“I know.” Kojuro sighed.

“And let Masamune know it’s pancakes for breakfast.”

“I will.” How did she always know?

“Kojuro,” Masamune called out to him from where he was lying. “I’m glad that I met you,”

The other teen looked down at his friend who was smiling at him now. He wasn’t sure what to say. Masamune had the softest smile on his face and his eye was still heavy and not quite completely open. His hair was mussed and all over the top of his head. But he looked happy to be laying here next to him.

“Me too.” Kojuro manage to get the words from his throat.

“So don’t loose touch.” He said as he sat up now to be face to face with Kojuro. “I won’t forgive you if you do.”

“Then you better do the same.” It took a lot to get that out. Masamune was close now. Their foreheads were pressed together, and Kojuro’s heart was racing. His eyes fell closed when Masamune closed the distance between them.

Their lips were pressed together, and it took Kojuro a second to realize that Masamune was kissing him. Somewhere in the back of his head he knew he was kissing him back. His arms seemed to move on their own as he pulled him closer, but Masamune was putting weight on him until they fell back on the bed.

“Kojuro…”

Before he could finish what he was going to say there was a knock on the door again. His mom was telling them to hurry up before the food got cold. Kojuro told her that they would be right down. His eyes never left Masamune’s face. The other teen was blushing as he moved back to give him room to sit up.

“I’ll see you later then.” Masamune got up, and was slipping on his shoes as he headed for the window.

~.~.~.~.~  
Fall was upon the forest and Kojuro had taken to hunting and storing for the winter. He wasn’t sure if he would go back to stay with the tigers. He didn’t have a reason to anymore, but it would be nice to have some company.

He didn’t think that Masamune was coming back.

It was a week later when Masamune fluttered back into the cave. It was in the middle of the night, and Kojuro hadn’t noticed until morning. He was curled up in his normal spot like he never left. It had startled Kojuro to see him there. Masamune was looking right at him.

“You’re back?” He managed to say.

“I’m sorry.” Came a soft reply.

“It’s fine. I understand that you were confused.”

“I still shouldn’t have left like that, after saying what I said…”

“I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I shouldn’t had made assumptions that…”

“It’s fine now.”

“But, I really am sorry. You’re my best friend and…I know you only do what you think is best.” He said sitting up now. “But can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”  
“If you didn’t kill my parents then what happened?”

Kojuro paused. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn't want to tell him that he was abandoned in the woods. He wanted to stick with the story from earlier, that Masamune had gotten lost and he had found him. However, the truth was always best, right?

“So they just left me?” Masamune asked at the end of Kojuro’s story.

“Yes.”

“How old was I?”

“Only a few months.”

“And you were what? Eight years old, and decided to take care of a human baby.”

“I couldn’t just let you die there. I wasn’t sure of what I was doing. I was still a child, but some of the other creatures helped me so it made things easier.”

“I see.”

“I’m just glad that you’re back. I was worried that something might have happened.”

“Nah, I decided to crash in the village. They said it would be safer there for me. After a while I realized that most of them were hunters. I think they were lying to me so I could help them navigate the forest.”

“Hunters?”

“I made sure they didn’t follow me back. I flew off and then landed a good ways away before continuing on foot. I made sure of it!”

“That’s good. They’ve been all over the place lately. Very few creatures are safe.”

“The village is growing. They’ll end up over hunting our woods if they keep this up.”

“I’ll have to force them back.” Kojuro sighed. He didn’t like having to hurt people, but he couldn’t have them coming and going as they please either.

“Some of them are dragon hunters so watch out.” Masamune said.

“What?”

“They didn’t seem to have the right equipment to take down a dragon, but you should still be careful.” It’s why he was here. The hunters had been trying to get him to give away the location of the dragon's den. They had explained to him how far in the woods they had gotten before they had been knocked out by a dragon. That was too close! He couldn’t leave Kojuro by himself like that.

Moreover, the villagers couldn’t seem to keep a story straight about what had happened to his family. Why would a dragon feel guilt for killing? They only kill to eat. So with reasoning, Kojuro should have eaten him as well. Then, the villagers explained that he was probably being kept for food. Kojuro was fattening him up. But dragons aren’t like Cyclopes who are known for raising food. They’re hunters.

And guilt washed over him like a tidal wave. He shouldn’t have believed these people in the first place. He wanted to make it up to Kojuro, but he just wasn’t sure how. So he came back to protect him!

“I’ll be careful.” Kojuro said before adding, “You reek of human.”

“Do I?”

“Come on, let’s go take a dip in the lake. I won’t be able to live with you if you get that smell everywhere.”

“Hey!” He knew he was joking, and it made him smile as they took off from the cave.

“Don’t leave for so long without telling me.” Kojuro said as they flew. “I get worried.”

“I won’t.” Masamune smiled at him. “I don’t plan on leaving again. Not like that.”

The tips of Kojuro’s mouth went up at Masamune’s words. “Good.”

~.~.~.~.~

They were connected in some way. Kojuro had come to that conclusion a while ago. He wasn’t sure what it was, but this was more than love, and more than attraction. There was a magnetism between them. It was impossible to explain.

But there was something more!

Not that it mattered now. Kojuro couldn’t afford to get back home for the vacation. He was able to get an extension on his dorm room, then he managed to get a part time job and now he was rooming with a few people he met during the semester.

“It’s comfy.” Masamune said laying on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just give you the money for you to come back to Japan?”

“Not until I’m done with my degree. Until then I’ll make do.”

They were able to have privacy when they talked because none of Kojuro’s roommates knew Japanese. It meant they could sit in the main room and talk and no one could understand a word that they were saying. But they preferred to sit in his room and talk. He shared with another person, but they seemed to understand the sock on the door.  
Masamune had surprised him by coming over the other day. He remembered the address from when he sent Kojuro a care package. It was mostly sweets in those boxes or he would overnight dumplings or other things that could be heated up.

He appeared at the doorstep with a similar package in hand. Kojuro had been so excited he pulled him in immediately. He introduced him to his roommates and explained he was a friend from Japan and that he was visiting. He ended up staying for a few days.

They closed the door to the room and tumbled into bed for the first time. It was something that Kojuro didn’t want to think of. It was a very ungraceful act, but in the end, somehow they had done it. He woke up to Masamune smiling at him.

“Hurry up and come back home. I miss you.” Masamune smiled softly.

“I will.”

“It feels odd that there’s this kind of distance between us, don’t you think.”

“Sometimes,” Kojuro said putting his arm around Masamune’s waist and pulling him closer from under the blanket. “I think it’s just me missing you.”

“Yeah, it seems like every time we finally get to be together, we end up having to separate again, and we’ve never sure when we’ll see each other again.”

“I’m gonna come back.”

“You know what I mean. I get lonely sometimes. I have other friends and stuff, but it’s not the same as when it’s with you.”

“I know. It’s the same for me.” He leaned his forehead against Masamune’s. “But it’s not like it’s forever. I’ll come back and we can work thing out.”

“Work things out?”

“Our future together.”

Masamune blushed kissing Kojuro. “Why can’t we talk about it now.”

“Cause I’m tired.”

“You just woke up.”

“You know what I mean.”

Kojuro chuckled and kissed him. He pulled him closer so they were flush against each other. They both blushed at the full body skin to skin contact. Despite their embarrassment, Masamune’s arms came up so his hand could touch Kojuro’s face.

“I’m never gonna leave you.” Masamune promised. “Not after everything. I’ll wait for you as long as I have to. I’m just glad I could see you again.”

~.~.~.~.~.~

It was nice having Masamune back in his life again. Those months when he was gone had been lonely. Having his companion back always lightened his spirits. They got back to their normal routine like nothing happened. They hunted together, cleaned the cave, and both of them took the trip back to the tiger's den.  
Now it was spring. There wasn’t much to note about the change of season. It went without saying that the forest was full of life with the passing of the snowy season. The plants were starting to bloom and more prey was starting to appear.

“Don’t you think it’s weird that during the mating season, some creatures just mate out in the open?” Masamune asked as they walked past said incident.

“It’s the way things are. I never thought it was odd.” Kojuro didn’t pay it any mind.

“I know. But it just seems off to me.”

“It happens every year. It’s just what we do to make sure that our kind will live on.” But he never understood Masamune’s need for privacy. He would constantly ask about these kinds of things, and Kojuro had no answer. Then again he wasn’t sure what Masamune wanted him to say.

“I guess it just bothers me cause it’s different for humans.”

Kojuro looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s about love, and pleasure, not survival.”

“That’s weird.”

“It’s not. It’s a sign of trust for partners. Trusting someone with your body and mind, enough to want to expose yourself to them. It’s why it’s called, “making love.” And it takes longer than just a couple of seconds.”

“That sounds inadequate.” Longer than a couple of seconds? Trust? He didn’t get it. His mind drifted back to Masamune’s sudden need for privacy a while back. Maybe that’s where they idea of exposure came from. Since humans seemed to be ashamed of how little protection they have from the natural world, and felt the need to cover themselves.

“It’s not inadequate.” Masamune said quickly. His voice was defensive. “Just cause it’s different doesn’t make it inadequate.”

“It shouldn’t make it weird either.”

“You’re right.”

“It’s just cause we’re different species. If you’re really after something like that, I’m sure there’s another village around here that you could go to if you wish to seek a partner.” It pained him to say it, but he didn’t want to do anything that would chase Masamune away again. He always thought in the end they would end up together, but Masamune had shown no interest in him up until now.

Masamune was past the point of his life where he should have started partaking in the mating season, though he might just be following Kojuro’s lead. Dragons take longer to decide a mate; and there aren’t any dragons in this area besides him.

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Then what are you trying to say?”

“Nothing,” Masamune sighed. “I was just pointing out the difference.”

“There’s no reason to be ashamed of it.” Kojuro said. “It’s natural.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“I see.”

“But don’t you think there should be a little more to it than, a male walks up to a female, has sex with her, then leaves?”

“It depends on the species. For example, dragons mate for life and only have a few offspring. We have no predators so there’s no reason for us to have to multiply in a mass amount of numbers in case our young die. Smaller creatures may have many sexual partners during the mating season, but mating is a relative term. It they plan on surviving and not going extinct then they must have as many offspring as possible in case of predator attacks. Of course this means seeking out a mate with good genetics. This doesn’t mean they don’t have a partner outside of the mating season.”

“What?”

“They might still have a special someone whom they care for deeply. Both parties are just understanding to the situation their species is in.”

“That makes sense I guess.”

“See.”

“Do you have someone like that?” Masamune asked.

“You would have met them by now.”

Masamune open his mouth and then closed it again, before saying, “You’re right.”

“We should head back to the cave soon, it’s getting dark.” Kojuro noted. He didn’t like keeping Masamune out late. Even though Kenshin had given Masamune some powers, they weren’t enough to fend off all predators.

They took flight and started back from the cave.

“Do you ever plan on trying to find a mate?” Masamune asked. “Or are you scared that anyone you invite over will try and eat me?”

“A bit of that last one. I protect you first and foremost.” He said firmly.

“But it doesn’t mean you should give up your own happiness.”

“I’m happy if you’re happy,” Kojuro smiled at him.

A blushed painted Masamune’s face, and he looked away briefly. Again, he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, just a scream. Red was now covering his face, but it was blood.

He hadn’t heard the first shot, he only felt it. It had pierced his wing enough to set him off course, but he wasn’t too injured to fly. If he could push through the pain then he would be alright. However, the second shot pierced the left side of his chest and he was plummeting to the ground.

“Masamune!” Kojuro’s mind had gone blank at the scream and then the realization of what happened. But Masamune was falling now, and he had to catch him. He nose-dived after him, but he couldn’t seem to catch up. He reached his hand out, calling to Masamune again, but the other man was unresponsive.

He landed with a thud, and a crack. His wings must have snapped, Kojuro reasoned. But that wasn’t all that had broken on him. By the time Kojuro landed at his side the hunters had started to close in on Masamune. He snarled and attacked them until they left. He wasn’t letting them anywhere near him.

He went back to Masamune’s side. He had yet to move since Kojuro had gotten there.

“Masamune,” He called to him as he checked him over. His wound had stopped bleeding at this point, but there was blood everywhere. His wings had indeed snapped, since he had landed on his back. The rest of his limbs were twisted at an odd angle: they were also broken.

“Masamune, I know you’re in a lot of pain, but you’re gonna be alright.” Kojuro said, fighting back tears as he pulled Masamune’s upper half onto his lap to comfort him. Again, there was no response.

It was then that dread washed over him. He kept his eyes trained on Masamune’s chest and noticed there was no rise or fall. He fought back panic as he checked, and found no pulse.

“Masamune,” His voice cracked and he shook him again. “Say something.” He grasped one of Masamune’s hands, noticing how limp it was.

His stomach turned and knotted until he felt sick. He felt like he was floating. He was in that state between reality and fantasy, as his mind processed that Masamune was dead, and then rejected that information. How could he be dead when he was just so full of life no more than five minutes ago? How could he be dead if he was still holding him in his arms, and his body was still warm?

“Masamune!” But tears fell because reality was real and fantasy was not. There was no time to save him and way to bring him back. He stayed there holding him through the dead of night, even when it got cold.

“You’ve wept for days with no rest.” Another creature appeared before him a few days later. “Do you wish to die side by side with your mate?”

“He wasn’t my mate.” Because he never asked him to be, but they were close to each other in that way of partnership. He just wished that it could have been more. Then he felt sick for thinking that. It didn’t matter what they were. He still missed him, still wanted him back.

“Such a shame. And such a shame that you do nothing but sit here and cry.”

“What else should I do?”

“You don’t need him in your life to go on.”

“But I want him there!”

He finally looked up at the new comer. He couldn’t see its face because of the mop of red hair atop its head. He thinks it’s a head anyways. The thing in front of him looks like some sort of blur. It’s like when you have a dream you can’t remember and the image quickly fades from your head, yet at the same time it’s a vivid figure in your mind.  
“What are you?” Kojuro asked. He backed away pulling Masamune closer to him.

“That’s not important. But this man seems to be important to you, if you’re mourning him like this.”

“Of course he is.”

“Would you like nothing more than to have him brought back into this world?”

“Can you do that?”

“I asked a question.”

“And I’m asking if you can bring him back. You’re speaking as if you can.”

“I might know a way.” He hummed in amusement.

“How?”

“That depends. What are you willing to give up in exchange for his life?”

“Anything!”

“Anything!?” It laughed and giggled. “It’s very simple. Your scales contain certain, magical properties. It will take more than one to bring him back. Maybe three or four. However, that won’t be enough. You have to make a small sacrifice. You’ll forever be marked where you pull your scales from, among a few other repercussions.”

“What are they?”

“Does it matter? You said you would do anything for him!”

“Alright.” Kojuro said. He grabbed a handful of scales on the left side of his face. He took in a few deep breaths as he braced for the pain. Scales aren’t meant to be removed. It would take forced to pull them from his skin. It’s why dragon scales were such a novelty in the human markets.

He took one last inhale before he pulled. He screamed in agony, but it came out as a roar scaring any of the wild life in the near vicinity He looked down at the bloody scales in his hand before looking to the other creature.

“Just think really hard about what you want, and I’ll add the rest of the magic needed. Though, like I said, this might not turn out how you think it will for you!”

“Just do it!”

So he did, and the scales broke and shattered turning into tiny pieces of dust. The creature that had promised to help was gone, and Masamune still laid limp in his arms.


End file.
